


Noches de guerra, días de paz

by valvalblueee



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Forced Marriage, M/M, charles is human (aparently), erik has powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: Tras la muerte del rey Brian, Westchester y Genosha se confrontan en un larga guerra de diez años que, tras finalizar, une a dos personas que se estaban buscando.O donde, Charles arregla un matrimonio conveniente con Erik para salvar a su reino.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 15





	Noches de guerra, días de paz

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalo para la talentosa Anayansi (Le Mexicain)~, como parte de la actividad de intercambio de regalos organizado por Team Cherik. 
> 
> Igualmente, espero que otras personas la disfruten.

**PARTE 1: NOCHES DE GUERRA**

_En batallas precedentes no había pensado más que en la posibilidad del éxito; más ahora imaginaba numerosas probabilidades desgraciadas y no podía por menos de esperarlas todas._

_León Tolstói_

**I**

Cuando el polvo desciende sobre la tierra húmeda, Charles sólo puede ver muerte. No sólo los cuerpos sin vida de sus soldados están regados, también los hay del enemigo. Dónde antes había campos verdes y floreados, ahora sólo encuentra barro escarlata. En alguna parte oye los llantos de su pueblo. Tras diez años de lucha, esta es su única victoria y se siente más como una pérdida. Han ganado una batalla, pero han perdido la esperanza y con ello, la guerra. Es un consuelo que su padre no haya presenciado el inicio de esta gran masacre.

—La caballería de Genosha ha invadido la frontera, su majestad.

—¿El puerto? —Charles pregunta.

Una vocecilla interior aún reza por un poco de optimismo.

—También invadida.

Este es el fin. La victoria de esta batalla solo les dio tiempo y eso, quizá, es lo único que necesitan. Genosha tiene el poder, pero en las venas de Westchester siempre ha dominado el control en situaciones desesperadas.

—¿Los civiles han evacuado?

—Si majestad. Sólo quedamos soldados.

—Reúnalos a todos en las afueras del palacio. Es hora de que Westchester incline la cabeza a Genosha.

—Pero señor…

—Es una orden, general Summers.

Charles puede ver la desesperación en los ojos del general. Scott Summers es mucho más joven y, sin embargo, el peso de la madurez y la pérdida, lo hace ver como un hombre temerario frente a la muerte.

—¿Nos rendiremos? ¿Después de tantos años de lucha? —Su voz es arrebatada. Hay sentimientos de enojo en ella. —Prefiero morir que rendirme ante Genosha.

—Puedes morir si es lo que deseas. —No es lo que Charles quiere decir, él no soportaría el peso de otro cadáver. —No obstante, hay otros que prefieren la vida. Así que, ordene la reunión de las tropas y no desobedezca.

Scott se retira con agitación, es claro que una parte de su odio ahora está destinado hacia Charles, pero él no puede decirle aún lo que tiene planeado. Rendirse nunca estuvo en consideración, hay otras formas de ganar la paz que su pueblo tanto añora. Es cuestión de estudiar las debilidades y fortalezas de ambos bandos para saber como utilizarlas, para suerte de Westchester, Charles conoce cada una de ellas.

**II**

**L** a brisa golpea las telas gruesas de la tienda de campaña donde se refugia Erik. El viento no es frío, pero si aguerrido, como todo lo que caracteriza a Westchester: un reino de ambiente cálido con monstruos viviendo en ella. Aunque, piensa Erik mientras se levanta de la cama, ahora parece más los restos de un infierno. Ya no hay campos de colores vigorosos, ni gente animada caminando por ella. Westchester es un retrato de lo que pasa en las guerras. Erik no se lamenta por haberla reducido a eso. Ellos querían batallas y él las ganó todas. En consecuencia, Genosha es libre de nuevo y la libertad de su reino cura toda la culpa que podría sentir en algún momento.

—El príncipe ha reunido a su gente en las afueras del palacio, señor. —Azazel, su general y consejero, interrumpe en el interior. El viento entra junto a él, revolviendo todos los mapas y cartas que Erik tiene sobre la mesa.

—Se está rindiendo —afirma con diversión.

—Envió un mensajero para pedirle una reunión frente a frente y hacer oficial su solicitud de paz.

Erik aprieta los puños y su rostro se vuelve indulgente cuando escucha la última palabra.

—Paz… —repite con desprecio. —Típico, piden paz cuando ahora son ellos los que ya no tienen nada.

Genosha y Westchester siempre han estado en confrontación, muchos de sus ancestros pasaron por la guerra sólo para ver una y otra vez como Genosha seguía bajo el título de colonia, como si no tuviera un reino, como si fueran sus sirvientes y estuvieran arraigados desde el nacimiento a cadenas pesadas y gruesas. Durante todo ese periodo, Westchester nunca pidió la paz, ni devolvió lo que se había llevado. Ahora, tantas décadas después, por fin podía darse el lujo de rechazarla o aceptarla.

Se subió a Magneto, su preciado caballo negro, con esa satisfacción presente dentro de su mente. Aceptaría la paz que el príncipe le pidió, pero luego, levantaría la espada y le cortaría el cuello. Entonces, sólo entonces, la deuda que Westchester tenía con Genosha, terminaría por ser pagada.

**III**

**C** harles inclina la cabeza en cortesía. A cuarenta y cinco grados, como le enseñaron a hacer desde que era un niño.

—Su majestad. —Saluda sin titubeos. No le tiene miedo a la armadura ni a los poderes de Erik.

—¿Por qué veo sólo diez soldados contigo? ¿Dónde están los demás? —El tono del rey genoshan es demandante, lo suficiente como para hacer que sus hombres retrocedan. —¿Acaso es esto una burla?

—Para nada, su majestad. Esto es lo único que queda de mi ejército, el resto del reino sólo son campesinos. —Explica Charles con paciencia, como si estuviera hablando con un berrinchudo niño.

Se regocija cuando descubre que las facciones del rey se vuelven más filosas. Sabe que es arriesgado tratar así al hombre que tiene la facultad de aplastar lo único que queda de su reino en cualquier momento, pero si hay algo que Charles ha aprendido de sus instructores, es el orgullo.

—Los quiero a todos aquí.

—Me temo que ellos no están aquí. La última familia que quedaba escapó hace una semana. Nosotros, los once que aún quedamos, somos el reino que ha conquistado, su majestad.

Erik desciende del caballo, es quizá, una cabeza y media más alto que Charles. Su armadura plateada y magenta, hace que se vea más corpulento. Mientras avanza, una fina esfera de metal se forma en el aire, justo sobre su hombro, andando con él como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo. Charles se mantiene firme, no hay temor ni incertidumbre.

—Sabes que puedo matarte en cuestión de segundos junto al resto de tus soldados.

—Lo sé. Jamás cuestioné sus dones.

En otras circunstancias, Charles habría quedado maravillado, pero él ya conoció a alguien más con ese mismo poder, alguien que le fue arrebatado cuando inició la guerra. Así que no es novedoso, ni intimidante.

—Me pediste paz y, sin embargo, te niegas a rendirte. —La esfera se transforma en una fina daga que Charles siente aplastarse contra su cuello.

—Nos hemos rendido, su majestad. Y mis peticiones de paz siguen latentes. Sin embargo, me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo con usted. Antes de que decida matarme, por supuesto.

—¿Qué me podrías ofrecer? Tu reino está destruido, apenas tienes diez soldados y tu gente se ha ido.

—Matrimonio, su majestad. Una alianza entre ambos para fortalecer el tratado de paz.

Charles ve como Erik retrocede unos pasos atrás, la daga tiembla sobre la piel y puede sentir una corriente suave de dolor extenderse sobre su cuello. Para su sorpresa, es una reacción que no se esperaba. Simplemente pensó que el rey genoshan lo escupiría en son de burla por tan descarada petición.

—Si acepta —Charles continúa ante el silencio demasiado extenso. —Haré que mi gente regrese para que trabajen las tierras y sigan comercializando con Genosha.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros no podemos? —Erik por fin parece reaccionar. La daga se aligera un poco.

—No pretendo ofender a su reino, pero su gente solo sabe trabajar con minerales. Tomaría mucho tiempo hasta que aprendan a manejar los cultivos y se adapten al clima de Westchester, mientras eso sucede, es probable que sus almacenes se vacíen y su reino pase hambre. Pero si acepta, inmediatamente después del matrimonio, haré que se envíen alimentos hacia Genosha.

Erik sonríe, sus labios se tuercen hacia arriba. Charles no puede entender el gesto y por unos segundos, se siente inseguro. Si el rey rechaza su trato, muchas cosas saldrán mal. Charles no pensó mucho en lo que implicaría eso. En primer lugar, sus soldados y él serían ejecutados allí mismo. En segundo, su pueblo moriría lentamente bajo los túneles secretos donde están refugiados.

Charles se desesperó aún más cuando Erik se dio la vuelta y volvió a su caballo. La daga seguía sobre su cuello a nada de hacerle una herida mortal.

—Había olvidado que los de tu clase nunca ofrecen paz de verdad. —La daga tembló brevemente antes de que cayera sobre los pies de Charles. —En una semana enviaré a mis soldados para que lo escolten hasta Genosha. Será mejor que no haya trucos o me temo que seré viudo en un corto tiempo.

Tan pronto como la silueta de Erik desapareció, Charles se dejó caer contra el barro, por fin respirando con alivio. Había hecho movimientos peligrosos y arriesgado mucho, pero al final, valieron la pena. Mientras Westchester se mantuviera a salvo, no importaba si se casaba con el mismísimo demonio.

**IV**

**L** os pétalos amarillos del girasol caen sobre el piso, antecediendo los pasos firmes de Charles y formando una alfombra que pisa con sus sandalias doradas. Erik camina junto a él, tan distante y peligroso como un gigante témpano de hielo.

Charles conoce este ritual, porque, alguna vez en su vida joven, se mantuvo repitiéndolo con entusiasmo en las cámaras de su dormitorio, a escondidas de ojos curiosos. Se sabía cada pequeño detalle, desde el movimiento de los pies hasta el color del manto que usaría el sacerdote.

“ _Amarillo, para la suerte_ ”, recuerda, una vez que sus pies pisan las últimas líneas de la alfombra floreada. La imagen de un chico joven llega a su mente, explicándole, sonriente, porque en Genosha se creía que los girasoles representaban la fortuna. “ _Nuestras tierras son un poco más frías, por lo que las flores sólo viven cierto tiempo antes de que mueran. Pero los girasoles no. Extrañamente, son las únicas que permanecen vivas, pese a que su clima original es cálido. Por eso, las consideramos flores afortunadas_. _Así que, las parejas usan pétalos de girasol para bendecir la fortuna de su matrimonio._ ”

Fortuna, que palabra tan irónica para su actual circunstancia.

Charles podría pisar millones de girasoles y aún así, la fortuna nunca llegaría. Su matrimonio solo significaba guerra, una guerra fría en noches de miedo. Por un vago momento, la idea de retroceder picó en la punta de sus dedos.

—Su alteza —La voz del sacerdote interrumpe sus pensamientos. Hay una copa de cáliz en frente, sostenida entre los dedos arrugados del anciano.

Cáliz, para la confianza y respeto.

—Lo siento —Charles recibe la copa con ambas manos. Su cuerpo tiembla unos segundos y se recompone cuando siente la mirada inquisidora de Erik.

Uno de los obispos jóvenes vierte un trago de uvas fermentadas en sus copas. Charles sonríe sin darse cuenta, volviendo a recordar al mismo joven genoshan que lo instruyó hace años. “ _El trago de Genosha te dejará mareado en un instante, lo toman para que la pareja no sienta vergüenza en su noche de bodas_.” Le había explicado con una cara roja. Charles se había reído de la timidez de su amigo durante el resto de la tarde.

—Por favor, intercambien sus copas y beban juntos —Instruye el sacerdote.

Obedientes, proceden a hacer el cambio, sus dedos se rozan solo un poco, lo suficiente como para hacer que Charles levante la vista y se encuentre con los ojos celestes de Erik. Durante ese segundo, un pinchazo de duda cruza por su mente, como si hubiera visto el alma de alguien a quien conocía desde siempre. Sin embargo, Erik se giró al instante, inclinando un poco la cabeza para ser marcado con pintura roja. Charles hizo lo mismo.

—Finalmente, la unión de sus aros —señala el sacerdote —para validar su compromiso de esposos.

El mismo obispo que les había servido el trago, se acercó con dos pequeños cofres que contenían dos aros brillantes de diferentes colores. Uno era magenta y el otro plateado. Charles contiene la respiración al recordar esta parte del ritual.

—El magenta traerá devoción, confianza y cariño a nuestro matrimonio —Erik habla en lugar del sacerdote. Sin emociones, tan mecánico como los engranajes de un reloj. Con su don, hizo que el anillo magenta del cofre perteneciente a Charles, se elevara hasta la altura de su muñeca. En unos instantes, el pequeño aro se hizo delgado y grande, perfecto para encajar en la muñeca pálida de Charles. —El plateado, simboliza nuestra unión. —El anillo plateado flota hasta su dedo anular y se amolda en ella.

“ _Ahora, presta atención Francis_ ” había dicho su amigo con completa seriedad. “ _La unión de aros es importante no solo porque estarás jurando lealtad a tu pareja. Es importante porque ambos intercambiarán un beso y el beso representa entrega total de tu alma. Por eso en Genosha, nos casamos con las personas que creemos las indicadas._ ”

Entregar su alma. Charles no pensó en ello cuando ofreció un matrimonio como vía para la paz. Ahora entiende porque Erik había retrocedido cuando se lo propuso. Sin embargo, Charles no tenía alma que entregarle a Erik. Esa parte suya pertenecía a alguien que probablemente ahora está muerto. Incluso así, mantiene la respiración cuando el rey se acerca hasta su rostro y, sin parpadear, aplasta sus labios contra los suyos en un tosco beso.

Charles piensa en su amigo muerto, en el rostro joven y afilado con el que se encontraba todas las mañanas fuera del palacio de Westchester. Y mientras pone los anillos para Erik, evoca los recuerdos nostálgicos de esos años felices, años que lo adormecen cuando es su momento de besar al rey.

Hace muchos años, antes de la guerra y de la muerte de su padre, había un niño migrante de Genosha que le hizo una promesa. Un niño que dijo llamarse Max. Y él le prometió que, el día de su unión, serían las personas más felices de ambos reinos, pero Max no había previsto la guerra en sus futuros planes. Charles tampoco pensó en ello cuando le robó un beso bajo las sombras de los manzanos.

**V**

**E** rik vuelve a verter el trago de caña dentro de su copa por décima vez en lo que va de la noche. Su rostro arde de un rojo vivo a medida que la ira fluye por sus pensamientos y sus ojos se concentran en el retrato de sus padres. Finalmente, cuando siente que ya no puede soportar más, arroja la copa contra la pared. El líquido salpica por la pared dejando manchas que se hacen transparentes. Erik se sostiene del escritorio, su respiración es acelerada, los labios húmedos tiemblan y las lágrimas se evaporan en sus mejillas. La resolución de su reciente actividad comienza a cobrar con arrepentimiento: se casó con el enemigo.

Le da asco tan solo recordarlo. Quiere asesinar a Charles mientras duerme, ahorcar su delgado cuello o cruzar una moneda por su delicado cráneo. Sin embargo, él no puede. Matar a su esposo significaría la perdición para Genosha. Quiera o no, Charles tiene acceso al alimento y las reservas comienzan a agotarse. Así que Charles no puede morir, por lo menos, no por ahora.

—¿No disfrutarás de tu noche de bodas? —Pregunta Azazel con su extraño acento burlesco. —El príncipe no está tan mal.

Erik se eriza con el pensamiento de tocar a Charles. No podría tener jamás intimidad con el descendiente de una familia de asesinos. Sin embargo, hay una parte suya, una parte incomprensible que siente nervios por un motivo diferente. Esta extraña sensación comenzó cuando ambos se vieron erróneamente a los ojos por un par de segundos y continuó cuando descubrió a Charles sonriendo con ternura al momento de beber el trago fermentado de uva. Fue como si Charles se hubiera ausentado del presente y estuviera flotando dentro de su propia burbuja. En ese momento, Erik había tenido la necesidad de tocar el hombro del príncipe sólo para arrastrarlo al mundo real. Charles no debería verse feliz, no mientras estuvieran juntos.

—Tienes razón —dijo Erik después de un momento en silencio. —Debería disfrutar de mi noche de bodas.

Después de una breve discusión con Azazel, Erik camina hasta las cámaras de su dormitorio. Las antorchas están prendidas, pero el ambiente se ve apagado, como si la pena estuviera consumiendo cada rastro de luz. Al empujar las puertas, se encuentra con la silueta de Charles bañada con el color naranja de las velas. Su vestimenta es transparente y suelta, delatando la pálida piel pecosa de los hombros. Erik traga, es una imagen seductora, pero no le hace sentir deseo. Siente que sus tripas se contraen hasta revolver por completo su estómago.

—Mi rey —saluda Charles sin perder la dureza de su voz.

El tono es como el filo de una espada cortando su pecho.

No puede hacer esto. Así que da media vuelta y se marcha en silencio.

A medida que se pierde lejos del castillo, dirigiendo a Magneto hacia alguna parte del extenso desierto, la sobriedad se hace más presente. Casi puede sentirse aliviado cuando la brisa fría de Genosha congela una parte de su rostro enrojecido. A Erik le gusta esta sensación familiar que le hace mantener la calma.

Cuando decide que está lo suficiente lejos, hace que Magneto se detenga. Su vista se eleva al cielo, donde las estrellas brillan con nitidez. A diferencia de otros reinos, Genosha es el único lugar donde los astros muestran sus verdaderas formas. Hasta el reino de Asgard sentiría celos.

Frente al silencio, piensa en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en la figura semi desnuda de Charles y en lo mucho que lo odia. Mientras la noche continúa avanzando, Erik se promete jamás tocar un solo cabello de quien es su esposo. Cuando el amanecer llega y por fin es capaz de cruzar el umbral de su alcoba matrimonial, la ausencia de Charles es todo lo que aprecia.

**VI**

Las primeras semanas de Charles en Genosha son casi un tormento para su naturaleza conversadora. Los empleados y habitantes genoshan son esquivos con él y no puede culparlos después de todo lo que ha pasado. Durante ese tiempo de total ausencia, porque ni Hank ni Scott pueden visitarlo, lo único que ocupa su tiempo es la redacción de cartas que no tienen destinatario. Así que pasa horas y horas dentro de su estudio personal.

Sus dos primeras cartas son dirigidas a su padre, el rey muerto de Westchester. Le cuenta escasamente sobre lo que ha encontrado dentro del palacio: una biblioteca bien equipada, jardines conservados con mucho esmero y un par de observatorios astrológicos. Por supuesto, Charles no puede acceder a ninguna de ellas porque lo tiene prohibido. Su tercera carta está dirigida a Max, a su inteligente y tímido Max que, con su mero recuerdo, lo ha mantenido convida en el transcurso de estos días. Sin embargo, no es novedoso que Charles le escriba cartas, desde el inicio de la guerra, había tenido las esperanzas de entregárselas algún día.

A Max, Charles le cuenta su estadía con un poco más de detalle. Primero le pide perdón por no darse el valor de escapar hacia el pueblo y buscar las tortillas hechas de patatas dulces. Luego le habla sobre su vida matrimonial. Charles le dice a Max que no siente la ausencia de su esposo, le gusta que esté lejos, evitándolo tanto como puede. Apenas se han visto unas cuantas veces, cuando ninguno de los dos previó que el otro podría estar caminando por el pasillo. Charles le cuenta que, pese a que duermen juntos como esposos, la brecha en la cama es enorme. Charles no le escribe que siente frío por las noches, ni tampoco le cuenta sobre lo mucho que desea llorar o sobre los sueños recurrentes que tiene de su viejo hogar. Cuando termina las cartas, las mete en un pequeño cofre que trajo consigo de Westchester, la cierra con llave y se queda pensativo, mirando hacia la nada.

Pasan dos meses hasta que Charles por fin escapa del palacio y se dirige al centro del pueblo vestido como pordiosero. Nadie es capaz de reconocerlo, así que puede darse el lujo de visitar los lugares de los que Max le contó. De todos ellos, al que más recurre, es al muelle rocoso. Cada vez que Charles logra ir, siente que puede regresar hacia el pasado.

—¿ _Qué crees que estás haciendo_? —Puede oír la voz de Max regañándolo por perderse de nuevo.

Charles ríe y encoge los hombros con fingida inocencia. Su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, con una expresión relajada y divertida. Nadie lo está viendo, así que está bien no fingir dureza.

—Huyo de ti, Max —responde en un murmullo cariñoso que se pierde bajo el ruido del mar.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Alguien toma su brazo con violencia, haciendo que Charles pierda la ilusión. El rostro de Erik aparece frente a él, con una extraña expresión que se asemeja a la desesperación y el dolor. Entonces Charles parpadea, recordando sus verdaderas circunstancias.

—Mi rey —dice. Su voz plana y educada.

—Responde, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Erik insiste. Su agarre se mantiene firme sobre el brazo de Charles.

—Sólo una divagación, mi rey. No debería importunarlo.

El rey lo mira uno segundos más, no hay fiereza o repugnancia encendiéndose en la superficie de sus ojos celestes, solo un extraño brillo que se apaga cuando se da cuenta que está demasiado cerca. En un segundo, Erik se aleja como si se hubiera quemado con fuego. Por alguna razón, el pecho de Charles se oprime dolorosamente.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de venir hasta aquí? —Ahí esta de nuevo, el mismo tono despectivo que el rey usa cuando tiene que hablar con Charles. —¡Dime!

Charles se levanta con la furia ardiendo en alguna parte de su interior. Se acerca hasta donde su esposo y lo mira como le enseñaron a hacerlo: con orgullo y dignidad, elevando la cabeza y manteniendo la mirada firme.

—Soy un rey, no tu esclavo. —Sus palabras son gélidas y filosas, como la daga con la que fue apuntado meses atrás.

Sin volver la vista hacia donde Erik ha quedado parado, Charles se aleja, decidido a luchar por su propia independencia en un reino que lo trata como si no existiera.

**VII**

**E** rik está confundido. Las últimas semanas han sido extrañas con respecto a su entorno agendado y monótono. Primero, porque surgieron rumores de un extraño bastante amable que juega con los niños, ayuda torpemente en algunas actividades y lee historias viejas en la plaza. Segundo, porque ese extraño amable resultó siendo su esposo, Charles Xavier. Tercero, porque ha visto a Charles riendo más de cinco veces y la melodía de su risa se repite como un eco vago en alguna parte de su subconsciente. Cuarto, porque realmente no le importa ver a Charles interactuando con los comuneros, le ha dejado de importar desde su encuentro en el puerto rocoso. Pero entonces está Azazel, quién se ve rojo y molesto por lo que ha estado aconteciendo.

—Debe ponerle un alto, su alteza —su consejero insiste por enésima vez en la semana. —¿Acaso no se da cuenta?

—¿Darme cuenta de qué, Azazel? —Erik suspira. Está agotado de lidiar con el tema de Charles y sus aventuras. Prefiere hacerse cargo de actividades que requieren de su intervención.

—Su esposo es bastante astuto, alteza.

—No des vueltas, Azazel. Te pido que seas directo.

—El príncipe está llegando al pueblo, poco a poco, ganándose el cariño y aprecio ¿Qué cree que va a suceder después? —Erik palidece ante la idea que teme ser pronunciada. Ante el silencio, Azazel continúa. —Dentro de poco, los pondrá en su contra y eso significará una rebelión que beneficiará a Westchester.

Repentinamente, piensa en el rey Brian Xavier y en las circunstancias de su muerte. Erik aprieta los puños tratando de controlar su repentina ira. Se aparta de su consejero, caminando hasta la ventana más amplia del despacho. Allí afuera, entre los jardines, puede ver a un divertido Charles escabulléndose entre los arbustos mientras es seguido por una niña rubia.

—Llame a mi esposo, consejero —ordena. —Y también traiga al conciliador de asuntos de estado.

Azazel asiente y desaparece del recinto.

Frente a la soledad repentina, Erik no puede evitar pensar en los acontecimientos del pasado.

El rey Brian había sido cercano con su padre, el rey Jacobo. Ambos se visitaban constantemente y no era extraño para nadie ver al rey de Westchester caminando por las calles de Genosha junto a Jacobo. Su amistad había resultado ser poco convencional, dada la antigua rivalidad de ambas naciones, sin embargo, Brian se había ganado el respeto de Genosha. Con la cercanía de ambos reyes, la paz parecía estar asegurada, hasta que Brian Xavier fue envenenado en una de sus visitas a tierras genoshan… Muchos comenzaron a pensar que Jacobo lo había ordenado. Lo que siguió después fue revelar una verdad que enloqueció a su padre: el rey Brian había sacrificado su vida para romper los lazos con Genosha. Entonces comenzó la guerra y Erik perdió todo lo que amaba.

Aunque, por supuesto, aprendió a no confiar en los nativos del oeste.

—¿Me llamo, mi rey?

Charles esta parado bajo el umbral con la ropa salpicada de tierra y el rostro, mayormente pálido, totalmente bronceado.

Erik evita verlo.

—Te dije que no quería trucos, Charles.

—Su alteza, no entiendo…

—Ganarse el favor de mi pueblo para después, qué ¿ponerlos en mi contra?

Erik odia como los ojos azules de Charles se abren con sorpresa, como si acabara de decir algo disparatado o irracional.

—Sólo trato de ayudar, mi rey.

—¿Cómo tu padre? —Erik enfatiza con burla, sin ocultar su enojo.

La expresión del príncipe se pone rígida, apenas muestra una chispa de furia que se oculta tras sus labios oprimidos.

—No meta a mi padre en esto —advierte sin el más mínimo miedo. —Y con respecto a mis actividades, ya se lo dije la última vez, no soy un esclavo, así que no pretendo quedarme atrapado…

—Serás confinado por desobediencia —el rey interrumpe. —Es mi última palabra.

Charles sonríe, su comisura derecha elevada hacia una esquina. Erik no lo entiende.

—Enciérreme y Westchester dejará de enviar alimentos. Y también es mi última palabra.

Ambos se miran a los ojos. Azul contra celeste platino, ardiendo con un fuego abrazador que emite chispas peligrosas. Ninguno aparta la mirada y apenas pueden parpadear un par de veces. No obstante, la lucha frena cuando un par de aplausos interrumpe dentro del ambiente tenso. Logan, general del ejercito de Genosha y Westchester, y conciliador de estado; es el responsable detrás de la irrupción.

—Me temo que ninguno de los dos tiene la última palabra, sus majestades.

* * *

**PARTE 2: DÍAS DE PAZ**

_"El matrimonio es una barca que lleva a dos personaspor un mar tormentoso; si uno de los dos hace algún movimiento brusco, la barca se hunde."_

_León Tolstói_

**I**

**H** a pasado dos horas desde que el carruaje ha partido del centro de Genosha y pese a que la primavera ha tenido su influencia en el clima, el frío aún es inevitable cuando la noche llega.

Para Charles es imposible comprender como llegó hasta esta situación, aunque, ciertamente, sabe sus motivos detrás de este repentino viaje: su pueblo y lo que queda de sus soldados, son parte de ello. Sin embargo, al apartar la vista de las hojas de su agenda para mirar a su acompañante, se pregunta si podrá llegar a alguna parte, después de todo, la desconfianza de Erik los había orillado hasta esta situación.

En retrospectiva, para Logan, había sido una maravillosa idea enviarlos a ambos a un viaje matrimonial para conocer mejor ambos reinos. Charles aún podía recordar las palabras del general: _“Genosha y Westchester sigue padeciendo las consecuencias de la guerra. La tensión sigue presente, nadie es feliz y todos viven con temor. En Genosha faltan alimentos y en Westchester, refugios. Sus estúpidas diferencias están acabando con sus pueblos. Así que tráguense su odio y hagan algo para ayudar.”_

Esa había sido la primera vez que Charles oía a Logan hablar con convicción y sin estar maldiciendo cada dos segundos, por lo que, cuando sugirió que Erik y él viajaran juntos, no le había parecido tan mala idea. Y fue aún más sorprendente cuando Erik no se negó a ello.

—Escribes mucho —Charles se sobresalta frente al inicio de conversación de Erik. No sabe como responder, por lo que solo baja la mirada a las hojas vacías. —¿Son cartas? —Erik continúa ante el silencio y sorpresa de Charles.

—Lo son —responde. —Aunque no serán enviadas.

Se quedan en silencio una vez más. El sonido de las ruedas de madera y los pasos del caballo son sus únicos acompañantes, hasta que, sin haberlo pensado demasiado, Charles sigue con el hilo de la conversación.

—Son para mi padre y para un amigo. —Ante la mención de su padre, Charles observa como Erik se pone rígido y alerta. —Mi amigo también falleció en la guerra —dice, sin ánimos de hablar sobre su padre en ese momento.

—Lo siento.

—También lo lamento —Charles suspira sin poder evitarlo. —Era alguien inteligente y un buen contrincante en el ajedrez.

Erik se vuelve hacia él. Sus orbes se ven sorprendidas pese a lo rígidas y distantes que se mantienen. No obstante, después de unos segundos, se vuelven calmos.

—Yo también juego —revela, alejándose de la inspección de Charles.

Después de esta breve conversación, el silencio vuelve a llenar el carruaje, pero hay algo diferente, algo que se asemeja a una calma cómoda y comprendida. Quizá si es posible la conciliación, piensa Charles mientras cierra los ojos y se adecua a los cojines de su asiento.

**II**

**S** u viaje ha traído cosas nuevas y curiosas a la vida de Erik. Sus pocas semanas de viaje le han enseñado que Charles es una persona gruñona cuando se levanta temprano en la mañana, a diferencia de su personalidad alegre que usualmente muestra cuando prueba su primer pastelillo del día. Charles también es inteligente, aprende fácilmente y habla sobre temas de los que Erik desconoce.

De alguna manera, Charles le recuerda a un viejo amigo del que Erik se enamoró, alguien con brillantes ojos azules y labios tan rojos como una madura cereza. Inevitablemente, Erik comienza a pensar en Francis cuando descubre a Charles riendo y su corazón se oprime con tristeza cuando también se recuerda que Francis está muerto.

—Otra vez estás pensando —su esposo se acerca. Últimamente, Charles se acerca demasiado. —¿Qué es?

Charles está cubierto de ceniza y harina, consecuencia de su última actividad en la cocina de la posada que los aloja. Sin embargo, pese a la vestimenta sencilla y el desastre casero, Erik todavía puede ver los rastros nobles de un príncipe.

—Pienso que puedo acostumbrarme a esto —dice Erik guardándose el secreto de Francis. Aunque tampoco es una mentira lo que dice. —Acostumbrarme a ti, quiero decir. A ti haciendo de las tuyas en el palacio o en el pueblo… ¿Tu podrías?

No sabe porque hace la pregunta, pero no puede evitar sentirse expectante respecto a la respuesta de su esposo.

—Yo puedo —Charles suspira cuando responde y Erik se siente aliviado. —Aunque no sé si podamos llevar esta vida en el palacio. Azazel estaría escandalizado si te viera en la cocina.

Ambos comparten un momento de risa antes de quedarse quietos y callados. Erik no necesita ver directamente a los ojos de Charles para darse cuenta que está igual de sorprendido, pero tampoco puede negar la tibia corriente de alegría que le recorre la espalda y lo pone nervioso.

Esa noche, por primera vez desde el matrimonio, no se siente como si estuviera durmiendo con el enemigo. La brecha entre ambos cuerpos sigue siendo la misma de siempre, solo que, en esta ocasión, la brisa gélida se convierte en una sensación confortante y caliente.

**III**

**E** rik conoció a Francis a los diecisiete años, cuando acompañó a su padre a las tierras cálidas de Westchester. En ese entonces, Francis era apenas un niño de catorce años, lleno de pecas rosadas y naranjas que se encendían cuando se ruborizaba o se ponía molesto, pero que se opacaban cuando sonreía mostrando todos los dientes de una forma brillante y cegadora. A Erik le gustaba ver a Francis sonreír, así que, cuando descubrió que sus poderes lo ponían alegre, no dejó de utilizarlo.

—Es maravilloso, _Max_ —Le decía Francis, siempre con el entusiasmo bordeando lo exagerado. —Jamás me cansaría de verlo. Me gustaría tener algo que mostrarte también.

Francis siempre parecía ser transparente con Erik, pese a que, por seguridad, Erik no se había atrevido a decirle que era el futuro rey de Genosha. Ni mencionarle su verdadero nombre. Quizá si hubiera sido más honesto, Francis habría encontrado la forma de ponerse en contacto con Erik y salvarse de una muerte segura cuando la guerra se desató. Aunque su estatus de noble aprendiz dentro de la corte tal vez lo ayudaron. Sin embargo, pese a lo mucho que Erik había buscado, nunca encontró a Francis. Siempre era un martirio buscar entre los cadáveres. Francis había sido lo único que le quedaba después de la muerte de sus padres y cuando ya no quedó ninguna señal de encontrarlo, Erik odió con todas sus fuerzas a cualquier habitante de Westchester.

Sin embargo, ahora, después de dos meses de su campaña por el reino de Genosha junto a Charles, algo parece haber cambiado. Ahora, cada vez que mira a su esposo, siente un pequeño cosquilleo que le recuerda los viejos tiempos junto a Francis y ese nuevo sentimiento lo molesta. Lo molesta porque opaca todo su rencor acumulado durante los años. Lo molesta porque le hace olvidar que está solo. Lo molesta porque, ahora que lo conoce mejor, siente que puede querer a Charles de la misma forma que quiso a Francis. Y Erik no quiere olvidar, porque él hizo promesas que no debe romper hasta el día de su muerte. Promesas como destruir al rey de Westchester y todo su linaje.

—Tengo un obsequio para ti, Erik. —Charles interrumpe sus pensamientos apareciendo en la habitación que comparten. Sus ojos brillan con entusiasmo y una sonrisa ilumina parte de sus mejillas sonrosadas. —Creo que te gustará hasta el punto de borrar tu rostro renegón.

Erik resiste una sonrisa. Durante el último mes, ha descubierto que Charles puede ser bromista y exageradamente amable. A veces, es como un pequeño cachorro que se agita ante la más mínima muestra de cariño.

—¿Qué es? —Erik se mueve de su lugar en el sofá para poder acercarse a su esposo.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que también es un obsequio para mí, ya que…

—Sin divagaciones, Charles —advierte con un tono oculto de cariño.

Charles suspira mientras aplasta sus labios en clara señal de sus nervios. Erik también aprendió a leerlo un poco.

—Sólo…espera.

Su esposo se pierde al otro lado de la puerta. Repentinamente, Erik se siente desesperado, quiere ir tras Charles y vigilar que todo esté en orden, pero la pequeña silueta vuelve a aparecer en pocos segundos trayendo un tablero armado de ajedrez. El corazón de Erik salta y se precipita.

—El hijo de la dueña de la posada sabe jugar ajedrez, así que le pedí que hiciera uno para nosotros. —Charles se detiene y Erik sigue el punto de observación donde su esposo comienza a mirar. —Tus piezas son de metal. Ya sabes, creo que tu don es maravilloso y…

Erik se agita. La voz de Francis grita dentro de su mente exigiendo no ser suplantado, pero Erik no puede detenerse, no cuando Charles está tan cerca con una expresión confusa y triste. Erik ya no quiere verlo así, su corazón duele cada vez que lo encuentra cabizbajo.

—¿Estás bien? —Su esposo pregunta. —Si es por el juego…

—No te preocupes —interrumpe con rapidez. —Sólo me has sorprendido, es todo.

—¿Por un tablero?

No sabe como su boca se mueve con naturalidad, listo para hablar pese a que su cerebro le dice que no lo haga. Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde cuando dice las primeras palabras:

—Me recuerdan a dos personas que amé.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —se encoge de hombros mientras ofrece una sonrisa suave. —Creo que deberíamos poner en uso ese tablero.

La noche pasa con las quejas de Charles sobre Erik haciendo trampa.

**IV**

**D** espués de cinco meses recorriendo el reino de Genosha, Charles por fin se dirige hacia Westchester. Más que sentir entusiasmo, tiene miedo. Ha estado fuera por casi un año desde que se casó con Erik. Las únicas noticias que ha recibido son de parte de Hank que insiste en que todo está marchando correctamente, y aunque no desconfía de la palabra de su amigo, tiene la necesidad de verificar por su propia cuenta.

Por otro lado, Erik no se ve para nada emocionado. De hecho, ha estado gruñón desde que recibieron la noticia de que su próximo destino sería la bahía principal de Westchester. Charles no es tonto, sabe que Erik odia todo lo referente al reino.

—Antes de llegar a la bahía, necesito decir esto ¿Me escucharás? —Charles comienza una vez que los empleados han acomodado sus pertenencias dentro del barco que los llevará hasta Westchester.

Erik parece querer negarse, pero al final se sienta en uno de los sillones y espera a que Charles hable.

—Mi padre no organizó un complot para que lo asesinen —espera unos segundos. Puede ver a Erik tenso y tembloroso, así que continúa. —De hecho, ese viaje no estaba destinado para proponer una alianza con el rey Jacobo. Nadie, a excepción mía, sabía sobre lo que mi padre haría.

—¿Y qué se supone que tu padre, el rey, propondría?

Charles ignora la manera despectiva con la Erik habla, no quiere molestarse o iniciar una discusión que no les llevará a nada.

—Una alianza matrimonial —se detiene sólo para poder respirar un poco más. —Mi padre quería que me casara contigo. Una boda habría hecho…

—Romper la tensión… —Erik concluye. Su semblante se relaja solo un poco. —Pero mi padre no mandó a asesinarlo. Él y mi madre estuvieron deshechos cuando se enteraron de la muerte del rey Brian. Los vi sufrir hasta el punto que mi madre enfermó.

—Lo sé. Conocí al rey Jacobo y sé que le tuvo un gran afecto a mi padre. Sé que no ordenó el asesinato de mi padre.

—Entonces ¿Por qué ustedes lo acusaron?

—Fue Kurt Marko, hizo que todos en la corte pensaran que la culpa era del rey Jacobo. Traté de convencerlos, pero solo tenía dieciséis años y nadie quería prestarme atención… cuando creí que podría haber otras maneras, tu padre nos declaró la guerra.

Charles se sentó frente a Erik, enterrando su rostro entre las manos. Había querido decir esto desde hace tiempo, pero la guerra volvía sordos a todos y nadie nunca quiso oír lo que tenía que decir, pese a que él estaba a cargo tras la muerte del rey. Esos días habían sido los peores de su vida, sin embargo, le habían servido para hacerse más fuerte. Su padre se sentiría orgulloso de lo que es ahora, de eso no tenía dudas.

—Mi padre fue manipulado por Sebastian —confiesa Erik, su voz suena triste. —Yo tenía mis dudas, pero Sebastian se encargó de convencernos. Después de ver morir a mis padres, ya no me importó saber la verdad.

—Lo sé —Charles suspira. Su mano se dirige de inmediato hasta la rodilla de Erik. —También me dejé llevar por la desesperación y como consecuencia perdí a mis soldados, mi pueblo sufre y nosotros… Lo siento Erik, estaba desesperado por salvar lo que quedaba de Westchester.

Charles aún tiene ese peso sobre el pecho. Sabe que hizo lo correcto y sabe que lo volvería hacer todas las veces que fuera posible, no se arrepiente ni se arrepentirá. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente, ahora Erik es algo parecido a un amigo y como tal, es mucho más consciente de haberlo arrastrado hasta un matrimonio forzado. Después de todo, Charles no le había dejado muchas opciones, era un vive o muere. A veces, cuando se encuentra pensando, se pregunta con quién se habría querido casar Erik y esa duda le atormenta. Pensar en Erik con alguien más es casi doloroso, por lo que solo se evoca en el presente, donde ambos están casados.

—Habría hecho lo mismo —dice Erik. Su voz no suena rencorosa o mecánica. Cuando lo dice, tiene una forma cálida que le hace sentir tranquilo. —Y aunque te odié al principio, ahora sé que quiero hacer esto contigo.

La tibieza que lo abraza es mareante. Charles tiene que parpadear un par de veces para permitirse creer lo que está oyendo. Si bien su relación con Erik ha mejorado notablemente, nunca se había esperado oír una declaración tan honesta como esa. Y no es totalmente consciente cuando se lanza hacia adelante y atrapa a Erik en un abrazo que rompe una gran barrera entre ellos.

—Sólo un momento —Charles susurra, más para si mismo que para Erik. —Luego podemos olvidarlo.

Charles espera que no. Internamente, memoriza como se siente abrazar a su esposo.

**V**

**E** l invierno es refrescante en Westchester. A comparación de Genosha, la nieve cae en copos pequeños y delicados, como si fuesen pelusas de algodón. Erik oyó sobre el acogedor invierno en esta parte del mundo, Francis parloteó al respecto todas las veces que se encontraron y Charles había mencionado el fenómeno por mera casualidad.

—A él le hubiera gustado estar aquí —había mencionado Charles apenas llegaron. Tenía una sonrisa triste que desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que Erik aún seguía a su lado.

No obstante, el buen humor de su esposo volvió a mostrarse cuando Hank apareció en el puerto para darles la bienvenida y dirigirlos hasta las instalaciones renovadas del palacio.

En el trayecto, notó lo bien que Westchester había mejorado. Aunque, por el clima de la estación, casi no era notorio. Sin embargo, aún se podía reconocer el típico color verde y naranja de los jardines, provenientes de las clivias y los jazmines. Si Genosha era reconocida por sus girasoles, Westchester lo era por esas.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, fueron recibidos por una pequeña fiesta que los pobladores habían organizado en honor a Charles, por supuesto, las felicitaciones dirigidas hacia Erik fueron más frías e hipócritas, después de todo, seguía siendo responsable del horror de la guerra. Además, la gente de Westchester era conocida por ser desconfiada de los extranjeros, así que Erik no esperaba nada acogedor o sincero, le bastaba con ver que su esposo era feliz en su entorno.

—¿Sabías que en Genosha se tiene la costumbre de besar a una persona que está bajo el muérdago? —Erik interrumpe a Charles más tarde esa noche, cuando por fin está solo, parado bajo un escurridizo muérdago que creció en una de las ramas del árbol.

—Lo sabía —responde su esposo sin verse sorprendido por la llegada de Erik. —Un amigo me lo contó… hice que el jardinero comenzara a sembrar muérdagos —Charles sonríe mientras sus ojos se dirigen hacia arriba, donde un pequeño muérdago es cubierto por una delgada capa de escarcha. —Es bueno saber que sobrevivieron después de la guerra.

Erik asiente pensativo, aún sintiéndose curioso por ese amigo misterioso del que Charles tanto habla.

—Tu amigo, ¿es el mismo al que le escribes las cartas? —pregunta.

—Sí. Aprendí muchas cosas de él y no puedo evitar mencionarlo cada vez que hablamos de Genosha. Perdóname si te incomodo.

—Descuida —el rey niega con una leve sonrisa.

Por alguna razón extraña, cada vez que Charles le hablaba sobre su amigo, Erik pensaba en Francis. Era gracioso y sorprendente como muchas cosas parecían coincidir. Por ejemplo, los ojos de Charles y Francis eran similares, tan azules y profundos, brillando incluso en la oscuridad. También estaban las pecas, aunque las de Charles eran imperceptibles en comparación con Francis y luego estaban los labios, gruesos y rojos, suplicando ser besados.

—Erik ¿Qué haces? —La voz de Charles lo empuja de su ensoñación, justo en el momento en que Erik se encuentra inclinado hacia el rostro del pequeño hombre.

—Perdón yo creí…

La frase no termina y su flujo de pensamientos también se corta cuando los labios de Charles se aplastan contra los suyos. El beso es pequeño, apenas lo rosa, pero la sensación que produce es tan grande y adictiva, que Erik necesita más para seguir manteniéndose de pie. Así que, sin pensarlo, atrae el cuerpo de su esposo contra su cuerpo y, por fin, el beso se hace perfecto.

Cuando ambos se alejan, Erik no puede dejar de mirar al hombre con el que se ha casado.

**VI**

**C** harles se recuesta sobre el pecho de Erik después de que se escabulleran de la fiesta. Es difícil entender lo que está haciendo cuando hay muchas sensaciones dentro de su cabeza que lo marean, pero incluso cuando parece estar caminando sobre nubes, sabe que está siguiendo el camino correcto. Después de Max, Charles no creyó posible volver a sentir lo mismo.

—Estás caliente —Erik murmura. El aliento tibio se filtra en los cabellos ondeados de Charles.

—Y aún no me has visto desnudo —responde divertido.

—Hablo en serio, Charles. Tu temperatura no parece la correcta ¿Debería llamar a un médico?

El más pequeño niega. Sabe que su esposo es paranoico en algunas ocasiones.

—Es el clima de Westchester. He pasado tanto tiempo en Genosha que mi cuerpo olvidó el clima cálido.

Erik se aleja con una mirada indignada en el rostro. Charles se ríe y se inclina más hacia el lado del otro hombre.

—Aunque, últimamente, el clima frío se ha convertido en mi favorito.

—Conveniente para ti que tienes un esposo nativo de Genosha.

—Que puedo decir, soy un hombre con suerte.

Ambos se observan en lo que queda de la noche. Sus vestimentas no son desprendidas, incluso cuando los besos se hacen más acalorados e intensos. Por el momento, está bien sólo prestarse caricias y mimarse, aún tienen mucho tiempo para seguir conociéndose. Así que, cuando el amanecer llega, se quedan abrazados. Ya no hay brechas, ni resentimientos.

**VII**

**E** l perfume de Charles por las mañanas es embriagador. Ha dormido cerca de un año con este hombre, pero recién se percata del olor silvestre que se desprende de su cuello. Y pese a lo mucho que desearía quedarse en la cama, el dolor muscular y el calor de la mañana, lo obligan a levantarse.

Después de un baño y un paseo matutino, Erik decide llevar un poco de comida a su esposo, sabiendo de lo mucho que Charles aprecia un té frío cuando apenas se despierta. Sin embargo, cuando entra a la habitación y descubre al hombre aún durmiendo. Contento, Erik se acerca con la intensión de despertar a Charles como su madre solía hacer de pequeño: con cosquillas. No obstante, en cuanto destapa el delgado manto de la cabeza del hombre, se da cuenta con espanto que Charles está ardiendo en fiebre.

Asustado, decide llamar a Hank, quien, por suerte, tiene el conocimiento suficiente como para atender a su esposo de las dolencias que producen el exceso de calor.

“ _Por favor, tú no…”_ piensa Erik mientras sostiene las manos enrojecidas de su esposo. En ese estado, Charles se ve pequeño y frágil. No tiene semejanza alguna con el príncipe osado que lo enfrentó el día que terminó la guerra. Recostado sobre la cama, Charles se parece aún más al delgado y alegre Francis. Erik se detiene en su observación, inquieto ante la idea que surge dentro de su cabeza.

Charles se parece demasiado a Francis, tanto que, si el cabello ondulado de Charles fuera más largo y sus pecas mucho más pobladas y notorias, sin menos arrugas en las comisuras o cicatrices en los contornos del rostro; sería una imagen idéntica. Ante esta pequeña revelación, Erik decide que lo mejor es ver si Charles tiene la cicatriz distintiva de Francis. Así que su mano se desplaza por las caderas del otro hombre y se detiene, solo por un momento, para tranquilizar el traqueteo de su corazón. Cuando la seda es levantada y la piel se muestra desnuda, Erik no tiene dudas.

**VIII**

**C** harles está temblando. No sabe donde está y nadie responde a sus llamados, pese a que escucha murmullos por todos lados. Desconoce si está dentro de un sueño lúcido o es víctima de algún poder sobrenatural parecido al de Erik, pero cual sea el caso, Charles no lo soporta más. Su cabeza pesa y el dolor lo hace retorcerse sobre el suelo.

_“¡Erik!”_ Llama por décima vez, tapando sus oídos a medida que las voces se hacen más fuertes. _“¡Erik, ayúdame!”_ Vuelve a intentar, pero el hombre no aparece por ningún lado. Charles no puede quedarse así por más tiempo y en contra del dolor punzante que siente cada vez que se mueve, se pone de pie y se apega a una pared que aparece de la nada. Comienza a caminar con cuidado, guiándose de los murmullos y esperando poder encontrarlas pronto.

_“Están en Westchester, mi lord”_. La voz se asemeja a la de Azazel, Charles puede reconocer su tono militar y despectivo en cualquier lado, incluso dentro de toda esta confusión. Así que, por instinto, Charles se guía por ese sonido. _“Enviaré a un hombre a asesinar al rey, nadie se dará cuenta. Cuando Brian Xavier muera, tendremos todo a nuestro favor, mi lord.”_

Charles se detiene, las voces han dejado de oírse, pero, en cambio, puede oír a su propio corazón latir precipitadamente. Sabe que su padre está muerto, lo ha estado hace más de diez años, pero Azazel habla de él como si aún estuviera vivo. Entonces avanza, empujando cada una de las puertas que encuentra a lo largo del pasillo, hasta que en una de ellas encuentra a dos hombres sentados frente a una fogata. Uno de ellos es Azazel, más joven y más delgado, con la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto. Charles no conoce al otro hombre, pero sus dudas se resuelven cuando el mismísimo Jacobo entra por la puerta.

_“Sebastian, es urgente que tengas todo preparado. Mi amigo llegará mañana temprano y necesitamos que todo esté listo para su recibimiento.”_ El rey habla con emoción y Charles no lo comprende. Sus ojos parpadean en confusión, tratando de buscar una explicación a lo que está aconteciendo.

No obstante, antes de que pueda descubrir lo que está pasando, el escenario se desvanece y otro mucho más familiar lo suplanta. Max está ahí, sentado sobre una banca, practicando con un metal que se transforma de acuerdo a los movimientos de dedos que Max hace. Charles está contento de verlo de nuevo, incluso si sólo es un producto de su imaginación.

_“¡Erik!”_ La voz de Azazel otra vez suena. _“El rey a solicitado tu presencia, es necesario que vayas a verlo a su habitación.”_ Charles busca a Erik alrededor, pero aparte de Max, no hay ningún otro chico que esté cerca. Y se siente aún más confundido cuando Max se levanta y corre hasta donde Azazel lo espera. Mientras lo ve marcharse, Charles se da cuenta de lo que siempre había sido obvio.

Entonces todo vuelve a quedar en oscuridad. Es solo Charles y los cientos de murmullos que vuelven a golpearlo, una tras otra. No entiende lo que está pasando, pero está seguro de que todo lo que vio es real. Así que, mientras intenta lidiar con la bulla a su alrededor, también busca una salida que lo lleve hasta su realidad.

**IX**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Charles entró en trance. Durante ese periodo, Erik ha leído las cartas que su esposo escribía con dedicación. Hay algunas que son dolorosas y otras que lo reconfortan, como la última, dónde Charles confiesa sentir un interminable afecto por Erik y que, por ello, debe dejar de escribir para Max.

—Vamos, schatz, abre los ojos para mí. —Implora, como lo ha estado haciendo durante los últimos días en los que no se despega del hombre. —Tengo que decirte lo tontos que hemos sido. Así que, por favor, regresa a mi lado, te necesito.

Charles no responde, su cuerpo sigue sudoroso e inerte. Erik trató de llevarlo a Genosha, pero Hank había insistido en mantenerlo quieto, más que nada por seguridad, ya que, tenía sus sospechas de lo que podría tener al rey de Westchester en ese estado. Erik no pudo discutir con Hank, así que solo se quedó a su lado, pendiente de cualquier cambio.

—Deberías descansar —Logan se acerca. Ha estado en Westchester desde que la noticia de la enfermedad de Charles circuló por los alrededores del reino y finalmente, llegó hasta Genosha. —Si algo llegara a suceder…

—Charles se pondrá bien —Erik afirma. Sus dientes están apretados y sus manos comienzan a emitir un leve temblor. —No lo perderé. No sucederá de nuevo ¿Entiendes?

—Erik, no sé de que mierda estás hablando, pero debes ser más consciente y…

—¡Charles es Francis! —Grita con molestia. Finalmente se levanta de su asiento y se enfrenta a los ojos sorprendidos de Logan. —Charles es al que he estado buscando todo este tiempo. No me di cuenta hasta hace poco. Y ahora que finalmente lo he encontrado, no lo dejaré ir. No me alejaré de mi esposo.

Logan suspira, más por la fatiga que por lo recién descubierto. Mira el pálido rostro de Charles y finalmente asiente, comprendiendo a su manera lo que sucede con Erik.

—Cuando regresen a Genosha, juro que los haré trabajar el doble.

—Gracias.

Cuando Logan se va, Erik vuelve a su lugar junto a Charles. Hoy en especial ha sido un día agotado, así que el sueño comienza a vencerlo más rápido de lo previsto. Su cabeza se tambalea y puede sentir como todo a su alrededor se hace menos pesado.

“¿Erik?” Oye la voz de Charles llamándolo. Eso sólo puede significar que tendrá un sueño agradable donde se encuentre con su alegre esposo. “Erik, abre los ojos, no estás soñando.”

Un suave agarre se presiona contra su dorso, haciéndolo reaccionar instintivamente. Sus años de experiencia en la guerra, lo han entrenado para atacar a quien sea que se acercara demasiado. Y justo antes de que lanzara una vara de hierro, se da cuenta de que Charles está sentado en la esquina de la cama.

—¡Charles! —Erik corre a su encuentro, asustado por lo que pueda suceder si su esposo se pone de pie.

—¡Erik, por fin despiertas! —Charles reclama como si no hubiera estado postrado en una cama por más de una semana. —Tenemos que regresar a Genosha, yo no sé cómo, pero… ¡Dios, no me vas a creer!

—Prometo que sí, Charles ¿O debo decirte Francis?

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —Charles pregunta sorprendido.

—No importa ahora. Charles, te he estado buscando todo este tiempo…

—Eres Max ¿No es así? —Erik asiente con calma, atento a la reacción de su esposo. —Entonces no fue una ilusión.

—No —responde Erik sin saber con exactitud a que se refiere Charles. —Soy tu Max y he estado buscándote.

Ambos hombres se quedan quietos por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para apreciar sus nuevos rasgos y contemplar los recuerdos viejos que cruzan por sus mentes. Luego, se abrazan sin medir fuerza, como si temieran separarse de nuevo. Han pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que se vieron como Max y Francis, pero todo se reduce a esto, a sus autenticas identidades y verdaderos sentimientos.

—Erik yo, creo que puedo ver dentro de las mentes de otras personas —Charles confiesa repentinamente, aún firme en el abrazo que lo envuelve. —No sé la razón tras eso, pero vi dentro de la mente de Azazel. Él y Sebastian están detrás de la muerte de mi padre y también del tuyo. Tenemos que volver a Genosha.

Contra su voluntad, Erik se aleja, su mirada se ve culpable.

—Lo sé. El día que hablamos sobre la muerte del rey Brian, envié una carta a Logan para que investigara a Azazel. Hace unos días, nos enteramos que Sebastian seguía vivo y que Azazel estaba a su servicio.

—¿Has estado lidiando con eso mientras me cuidabas? —Charles le toma las manos, expectante ante la respuesta de Erik.

—En realidad, Logan ha tenido que lidiar con eso. Mi cabeza era un caos de ira y preocupación. Creo que fui sedado un par de veces cuando las cosas de metal comenzaron a flotar por todo el reino.

Charles se ríe, con esa risa melodiosa que hace que sus huesos se retuerzan y su piel se adormezca. De ahora en adelante, sólo quiere ver a Charles reír la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Tenemos que regresar de todas formas —el pequeño hombre habla con dulzura, con su típico tono educado. —Aún hay muchas cosas que resolver.

Erik asiente. Sabe lo que está por enfrentar cuando se vayan de Westchester, pero ahora no tiene miedo, no cuando Charles está ahí para ayudarlo.

—Primero recupérate, luego enfrentaremos al mundo si es lo que deseas.

Unas semanas después, ambos están juntos, lado a lado, enfrentando viejos demonios que habían creído olvidados.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Erik cree que los años son benevolentes con su esposo. Charles sigue viéndose joven y resplandeciente, mientras que él mismo presenta algunas canas que no temen salir en la parte frontal de su cabello.

—Ella vendrá hoy —Charles habla emocionado. Su sonrisa perfecta y sin arrugas. —¿Crees que le agrademos? ¿Qué pensará de nosotros?

—Oh, schatz. Tu mejor que nadie puede averiguar eso sin tanto esfuerzo —comenta Erik despreocupadamente.

—Sabes que no me gusta utilizar mi don de esa manera, Erik.

Suspira.

—Le vas a agradar, tienes ese talento de agradarle a todo el mundo. Deberías preocuparte por mí, que soy quien tiene más probabilidades de asustarla.

Charles parpadea, su boca hace una mueca y sus cejas se arrugan ligeramente. No tiene que pasar mucho, hasta que siente el pequeño roce de su esposo dentro de su cabeza, enviándole pensamientos confortantes sobre lo bien que les irá con la niña. Después de todo, no es la primera vez que adoptan.

Cuando la embarcación de Ironland llega más tarde ese día. Erik y Charles están esperando emocionados por ver a la pequeña peliroja que ha sido enviada personalmente por el general Steve Rogers. Cuando los minutos parecen horas infinitas, la niña finalmente se presenta tomada de la mano junto a un pequeño niño de cabello plateado. Erik no entiende lo que está pasando, pero la risa de su esposo lo hace sentir aliviado de forma inmediata.

—Al parecer Wanda nos trajo a su hermano.

—Supongo que eso es una buena noticia para David —Erik no puede evitar pensar en la expresión aliviada que tendrá su hijo mayor.

Esa noche, David es incapaz de separarse de sus dos nuevos hermanos. Erik no tiene más alternativa que mover las camas de metal a un mismo cuarto para que los tres duerman juntos. Y aunque Charles odie usar sus dones con otras personas, no se le ocurre mejor idea que mandarlos a dormir con imágenes recreadas de un cuento de hadas típico de Genosha.

En cuanto pasa la media noche, Charles y Erik por fin pueden recostarse. Sus cuerpos se enredan automáticamente, encajando uno con el otro, como lo han estado haciendo todos estos años. Y para el amanecer, cuando todo aún permanece en silencio, sus almas se vuelven a entregar hasta que se quedan satisfechos y soñolientos.


End file.
